Wonderman, The Bravest Barbarian
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: The champion of the Barbarians Kallistratos has allied himself with the amazons. With Wonder Woman missing Kallistratos must fill in for her as Wonderman and stop a rogue Barbarian brother from terrorizing Gateway City. EARTH-69
1. Issue 1: A Wonder Is Born

Wonderman, The Bravest Barbarian Issue 1: A Wonder Is Born

After being defeated countless times by Queen Hippolyta and her Amazons, Hercules asked his father Zeus for a boon. He requested his own paradise island with his own men he could lead, and teach the traditional ways of the gladiator. Zeus chose to grant his son's wish and called together the gods of Olympus to create a new kind of man, the Barbarians. Atlas shattered a mountain and launched the giant boulders into a volcano filled with raging lava created by Apollo. After the boulders melted down Aphrodite took the melted rock and sculpted them into the form of the finest men. After the bodies were formed the gods collected the souls of the soldiers who were slaughtered by the amazons out of acts of hate and oppression as well as Hercules previous army. When the souls entered their newly formed bodies, Athena chose the soul with the purest heart and granted him the same abilities as the amazons champion Wonder Woman so that he may be a champion to the Barbarians.

Despite his previous failures Hercules still craved revenge on the amazons. He began training his men to invade paradise island so that he may conquer Queen Hippolyta and her sisters. Hercules son Kallistratos the champion of the Barbarians was reluctant to initiate an attack unprovoked but decided to stay loyal to his father and joined his brothers on their assault.

It's only been a few weeks since Hercules and the Barbarians ambushed the Amazons on Themyscria. Kallistratos seeing the pointless violence of his brothers, betrayed them and helped the Amazons win the battle. Hercules, king of the Barbarians banished his son from their paradise island Ouranos therefore taking away his immortality. Grateful that Kallistratos' selfless act of betrayal gave the Amazons the edge they needed to win the war, Hippolyta offered to let him stay on Themyscria despite some discomfort expressed by a few of her amazon sisters.

Not to long after Kallistratos made Themyscria his new home Wonder Woman vanished without a trace as well as the rest of the miraculous seven. Before she disappeared Kallistratos expressed to her how much grief he suffered for his act against the Amazons and that he wanted to repent for his sins. To atone for his crimes and to prove his loyalty to the Amazons, Kallistratos indebted himself to Wonder Woman, swearing to come to her aid if she ever needed his assistance. As a gift and a tool Wonder Woman gave Kallistratos the Sword Of Night, a sword that compels anyone within a certain radius to speak the truth.

One night on Themyscria long after the Amazons went to bed, Hippolyta woke Kallistratos from his sleep and asked him to accompany her to her room. When they entered the queens chamber Kallistratos was shocked to see his Barbarian brother Damon on Hippolyta's All Seeing Mirror Of Hephaestus .

Damon is Kallistratos' closet friend who didn't always seem to fit into the Barbarian life style. His kind heart and passive aggressive attitude often made him an easy target for his Barbarian brothers, but Kallistratos always stood up for him and gave him confidence in himself. Damon was one of the few Barbarians who did not participate in the raid on Themyscria.

(Hippolyta) Your Barbarian brother contacted me through the All Seeing Mirror Of Hephaestus on his island. He said he had an urgent message for you.

Barbarian approached the mirror to get a clear view of the brother he missed so much. The mirror appeared as if you were looking into a clear lake with subtle ripples traveling through it. Kallistratos smiled at the brother he was formerly used to seeing on a daily basis.

(Kallistratos) Damon, my brother! I have missed you a great deal.

(Damon) And I you brother. Unfortunately this call isn't for pleasure and I'm afraid I don't have much time before the King comes back from the combat arena.

Kallistratos suddenly grew serious as did his brother. Damon peaked over his shoulder to make sure he was still alone.

(Kallistratos) What is wrong brother?

(Damon) It is... Abaddon.

Kallistratos felt his anxiety grow. Abaddon was second only to Kallistratos when it came to skill among the Barbarians. Although he was a gifted warrior, he lacked a sense of morality making him quite vicious and unpredictable. When Kallistratos was banished from the island Abaddon became the Barbarians new champion.

(Damon) Earlier today I witnessed Ares making a deal with Abaddon.

(Hippolyta) Ares?

(Damon) Correct Queen Hippolyta. In order to receive power by becoming Ares champion Abaddon has agreed to use the gods energy to spread chaos. Ares is trying to gain more power. I feel the god of war has a much more grand scheme at work. Immediately after receiving Ares power Abaddon snuck off the island, but I'm afraid that was all the information I could collect.

(Kallistratos) I understand, thank you for informing me. Is King Hercules aware of this matter?

(Damon) Not at the moment but he's bound to notice his new champion has gone missing anytime.

Suddenly a door creaking open could be heard behind Damon.

(Damon) That's King Hercules. I'm sorry but I must depart. Remember, you are my heart brother.

Before Kallistratos could respond, the mirror reverted back to it normal reflection state.

(Kallistratos) And you are my heart... brother.

Hippolyta stood in front of Kallistratos so he'd be forced to meet her gaze.

(Hippolyta) What will you do now that you know one of your Barbarian brothers has gone rogue?

Kallistratos meet her fierce stare with a confident spark in his eyes.

(Kallistratos) I will find my brother, and make him return to Ouranos were they will properly punish him for his crimes. I cannot let him damage the Barbarians reputation anymore. My father has already done enough.

(Hippolyta) I figured you might see things that way.

Hippolyta touched the center of her mirror, making ripples that distorted the reflection. After the ripples dispersed the mirror revealed Abaddon violently raping a man who was pleading for the Barbarian to stop. Abaddon just muffled the mans cries by choking down on his neck and continued to ravage him. Both Hippolyta and Kallistratos felt natious when they laid their eyes on the image.

(Hippolyta) I've located him. Abaddon is in Gateway City. The Barbarian cannot be allowed to continue rampaging like this. Now, come with me child.

Hippolyta lead Kallistratos across the island until they reached a chamber leading down to the lower level. The chamber revealed a dark narrow spiral staircase that seemed to be endless. As the two walked down beneath Themyscria, torches lit along the wall to light their path. When the two reached the bottom, Hippolyta removed her tiara from her luminous golden locks and placed it on the head of an amazonian statue posing in front of a steel door. She removed her gauntlets as well as her earrings and set them on the statue. Last she placed her royal staff in the amazon statues hand, causing the steel door to slowly rise up and open, revealing an armory completely filled with different amazon armor.

Kallistratos was stunned by Queen Hippolyta's arsenal. Clearly this was private for her own use but Kallistratos was a little confused as to why she brought him there. Hippolyta led him to a golden chest hidden in the back of her weaponry.

(Hippolyta) You know my daughter and I went through a great deal of trouble to have Hephaestus forge this for you, so I hope you appreciate it.

(Kallistratos) Forge what for me?

Hippolyta opened the chest and pulled out battle armor with a crimson red torso piece, golden shoulder pads, and a blue gladiator skirt. A long scarlet red cape attached with two gold pieces by the shoulders elegantly flowed down to the floor. The armor came with a pair of sandles with golden plates covering the shins.

(Kallistratos) These are Wonder Woman's colors.

(Hippolyta) Yes. We the amazons, as a family we train together, eat together, fight together, and take care of our own. Since you are now family Kallistratos, Diana and I took the liberty of getting you your own mystical battle armor like myself and my daughters. The cape will protect you from mystical harm and the armor will shield you from beings with boundless amounts of strength.

Hippolyta gave Kallistratos his armor, then reached back into the chest and pulled out a pair of gunmetal gauntlets, a silver gladiator helm, and a bright glowing gold sash.

(Hippolyta) These gauntlets were forged from Thanagarian Nth Metal that Diana received from one of her Thanagarian comrades. They're highly resilient and will significantly enhance your natural god given talents. This sash was weaved from the same Golden Girdle that was used to thread together my daughters lasso of truth. When wrapped around a wound the sashes connection to the fires of Hestia will cause the injury to heal instantaneously.

When Hippolyta was done explaining the rest of the armors abilities, she handed them to him as well.

(Hippolyta) Wearing these colors makes you a symbol. The Wonder name is a powerful thing in man's world. You may want to be known as Kallistratos, but the world will come to know you as Wonderman. Use it to your advantage.

(Kallistratos) I am very thankful for this gift Queen Hippolyta. Thank you your majesty.

(Hippolyta) Don't thank me just yet, I have a favor to ask of you.

(Kallistratos) Anything my queen.

Hippolyta face grew slightly distraught.

(Hippolyta) Please... do what ever you can to find my daughter.

(Kallistratos) I give you my word on my honor, that I will not give up until I find Diana. You can count on me my queen.

(Hippolyta) I hope so Kallistratos.

I will be praying to the gods for you and my daughters safe return. Now go set out on your journey young warrior and may the gods be with you.

Without another word Kallistratos bowed to the queen then sped back to his room where he quickly changed into his new armor. He wrapped his golden sash firmly around his waist, and when he put on his Nth Metal gauntlets, immediately he felt his body become incredibly light. It was unusual at first but Kallistratos quickly adapted to it, getting slightly excited about testing how much stronger it made his abilities.

Before his departure Kallistratos went into his closet and retrieved the Sword Of Night that Wonder Woman gave to him. The golden glow from the swords blade was bright enough to illuminate his entire closet.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Kallistratos tightly wrapped the Sword Of Night in his golden sash, then jumped out of his window and flew off Themyscria for the first time as Wonderman with blinding speed on his way to Gateway City to confront his Barbarian brother.

AUTHOR NOTES: Right away I would like to clarify that Wonderman is not connected to my other OC Wonderboy in anyway other then that they both belong to the Wonder Family. I like to give my characters and places names that have significant meaning to their personality. Kallistratos means beautiful army. Damon means loyalty. Ouranos is another way to pronounce Olympus meaning paradise. I decided to make Hippolyta blonde because she was turned blonde after the flashpoint revamp and it reminds me of her from the Justice League cartoon. The Sword Of Night is a weapon that was wielded by the DC character Nightmaster. The sword compels people within the swords glowing aura to tell the truth. It also give him a danger sense and while he's wielding the blade he stops aging. For pictures of Wonderman as well as all characters to appear in Earth-69 visit my profile for a link to the Earth-69 wiki created by MadrinGenesis and myself. Thank you and look forward to the next issue.


	2. Issue 2: Blood Brothers

Wonderman Issue 2: Blood Brothers... Introducing Wondergal!

Wonderman soared across the vast deep blue ocean until he reached man's world after nightfall. His crimson dark cape gracefully floated in the breeze behind him, as he descended into the eerily quiet Gateway City. It didn't take much time for Wonderman to find the remains of the rape victim the mirror of Hephaestus showed to him. It was hard for Wonderman to believe that his once close brother Abaddon, would commit such a heinous act but he saw it with his own eyes, and took a moment to pray

for the soul of the victim to find peace.

In the middle of his prayer, Wonderman's sword began to pulsate and warned him of danger from behind. Wonderman drew the Sword Of Night and clashed blades with a figure cloaked in the shadows. Once he saw the engraving on the hilt of his attackers sword, he knew instantly that it was his brother Abaddon. Wonderman used his strength to repel himself a safe distance away from the Barbarian.

(Abaddon) Ohh Kalli, Kalli. First you betray us to aid those revolting amazon's, and now you proudly prance around in their ambassadors colors. Your a disgrace to the Barbarian race!

(Wonderman) Say what you will about me, Abaddon but I cannot allow you to continue your quest to spread chaos.

Abaddon started wildly laughing to himself, then he began playing with the edge of his sword with the tip of his finger.

(Abaddon) What is with this insane new morality of yours. Did you forget what you are? You are a Barbarian, Kallistratos! It is in your nature to spread chaos!

(Wonderman) That is where you are wrong, brother. My nature is not to spread chaos, but to show the way of peace.

(Abaddon) Really, then allow me to teach you the way of violence!

Abaddon drew his jagged sword and prepared himself to attack Wonderman.

(Wonderman) You leave me no choice. I'll make this quick.

(Abaddon) Your being a little to confident, don't you think?

(Wonderman) I was the strongest Barbarian on the island, by far. There's no way you can win.

(Abaddon) You "were" the strongest Barbarian, but not anymore.

Wonderman drew his blade and went into his battle stance.

(Wonderman) I am ready to fight you.

Abaddon took off and began viciously slashing Wonderman with impeccable speed. Wonderman was had great difficulty deflecting his brothers assault with his new Nth metal gauntlets, but managed to remain unharmed. When he saw an opening Wonderman ducked under a sword swipe, and spun into a kick with his godlike speed.

Living for decades with his brother Abaddon on Ouranos with the other Barbarians, Wonderman quickly discovered that his strength greatly surpassed his fellow barbarian brothers, as well as his other reflexes and senses. He was even able to fly, something that even the king of the barbarians Hercules could not do despite the fact that he's a demi-god. Knowing this knowledge, Wonderman expected for his mighty kick to effortlessly strike Abaddon, but what greatly surprised to see that his brother caught his attack. Before Abaddon could slash away at his leg, Wonderman yanked it back, then created some distance between himself and his enemy.

(Wonderman) Such strength. I wasn't expecting it. I assume this is the power you acquired from your deal with Ares.

Abaddon's pale green eyes widened with shock as Wonderman brought up the Greek god of chaos. Abaddon snickered to himself before responding.

(Abaddon) So you know that I am Lord Ares' current champion. That won't stop me from tearing you to into tiny scraps I can feed to Cerberus. Hahaha.

Before Wonderman could respond, Abaddon was attacking him with much greater speed then his last assault. Wonderman desperately tried to keep up with his newly powered barbarian brother's deadly speed and strength, but he wasn't able to predict Abaddon and got repeatedly slashed in multiple area's where his body was exposed. Shortly after getting struck Abaddon kicked Wonderman in his knee forcing him to kneel. Wonderman did his best to mask the pain from his wounds from Abaddon but the corrupted barbarian easily saw through Wonderman's tough facade.

(Abaddon) Hmph, what a joke. Even with the gods combined gifts inside you, your still no match for me. I'll save you the shame and end your life right now, you repulsive vermin.

Abaddon relentlessly wound his arm back to slice of Wonderman's head. Wonderman readied himself to evade the attack, but before Abaddon took his opportunity to kill his brother, a high pitched pixie like voice could be heard from the shadows. There was no mistaking that the voice was from an adolescent girl.

(Young Girl) I think you need to watch your mouth!

Suddenly a young petite girl, wearing a red tank top with gold trim and a golden eagle across her chest, with a blue star spangled skirt, and red amazon sandals, appeared from the shadows. Her ink black hair was neatly slicked back into a ponytail. She also appeared to be wearing authentic amazon gauntlets. Before either of the two men could respond to the girl, her tiny foot was buried in Abaddon's nose. The evil Barbarian stumbled back, stunned by the attack.

(Young Girl) This is gonna hurt!

While Abaddon was stunned, the young girl tackled him to the ground, then used her legs to force him into the floor before front flipping onto his face. When she stood up, Abaddon tried to get to his feet, but the young girl just plotted herself right back on his face.

(Young Girl) You like this kind of stuff?

After Abaddon appeared to be unconscious, the girl stood over his body, and taunted him by sticking her tongue at him. Wonderman, surprised by the girls assistance, quickly stood up and approached her.

(Wonderman) Young lady, what were you thinking? You could have been killed! Who are you supposed to be?

The girl smile for a second, before spinning around in place, then posed like a cheerleader raising her pom poms.

(Young Girl) I'm... Wondergal! I'm super fast!

Wondergal displayed her speed by zipping up and down the alley.

(Wondergal) I'm super strong!

Wondergal started to effortlessly juggle a couple of dumpsters before putting them back where they belonged.

(Wondergal) And super beautiful!

She proceeded to pose for a moment and waited for Wonderman to respond but he just gave her a blank expression.

(Wondergal) Well don't act impressed or anything. Your clearly supposed to be Wonderman, right?

(Wonderman) Yes, I suppose. Diana never mentioned having a progeny known as... Wondergal.

(Wondergal) That's because my idol doesn't exactly know I exist yet, but she will! At least when I find these guys who have kidnapped her.

During the two heroes conversation, Abaddon sprang up while they were distracted, and uppercut Wonderman creating a tiny sonic boom. Wondergal watched as Wonderman's body launched into the night sky. Before she could even think to react, Abaddon snatched Wondergal by her ponytail, and let her body dangle in the air. Wondergal helplessly kicked and punched at the evil barbarian, but since his arm was fully extended out, her tiny limbs could not reach him.

(Wondergal) Let me go you giant freak!

(Abaddon) Don't think for a second that I'm above hitting a woman, little girl.

Abaddon then tossed Wondergal into the building in front on him. The residents inside began to scream and panic as they attempted to flee the meta-human battle. Abaddon proceeded to go after to injured young girl but was interrupted by Wonderman swooping with an uppercut of his own. He tried to follow up his attack with another swift punch, but Abaddon caught his fist and tossed Wonderman into a dumpster. Abaddon instantly flew over the fallen Wonderman and began savagely pounding him with his fist.

His brothers new strength was surprising for him to say the least, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing everything within his power to stop Abaddon's madness and with the added durability of the Nth metal gauntlets, he wasn't getting nearly injured as much as he would have before he received them. While the evil barbarian was too distracted having fun beating on his brother, he didn't notice that Wondergal had recovered, and was angrily floating behind him. She slowly wound her leg back as if she were about kick a football.

(Wondergal) Didn't your mother ever teach you...

Before she finished her sentence Wondergal's foot could be heard colliding with Abaddon's crouch. The force from the kick echoed throughout the alley as the barbarian collapsed to the ground and groaned in pain.

(Wondergal) It's not polite to hit a girl... or legal for that matter.

Abaddon fiercely stared at Wonderman's bloody and bruised face for a moment. A dark translucent aura soon began to envelop the evil barbarian.

(Abaddon) I will finish this another time... when you don't have this little cunt to help you out.

On his last word Abaddon disappeared inside the dark energy, which soon dispersed into nothing. Wonderman sat inside the giant gash he created in the dumpster as he collected what just happened o him. Wondergal noticed how injured he was and gave him a handkerchief she kept tucked away in her top.

(Wondergal) Here, use this to clean yourself up.

(Wonderman) That's quite alright little one.

Wonderman untied the golden sash wrapped around his waist. The sash began to glow with a bright golden light as he draped the magic cloth over his head. Wonderman waited a few moments before removing the sash, revealing his face as if he'd never been injured.

(Wondergal) Wow, that's amazing. Where did you get that?

(Wonderman) It... was a gift. Are you injured?

(Wondergal) Nope, I'm perfectly fine. He only launched me through a wall, and that's nothing.

Wonderman admired the young girls spirit, and appreciated her help. The fight could have ended very badly if she had not appeared. After Wondergal confirmed that she was not injured, Wonderman proceeded to use the sash to heal the rest of his injuries, then directed his attention back to Wondergal.

(Wonderman) What are you doing here? Aren't you a little young to be a superhero.

Wondergal gasped as if Wonderman offended her in some way.

(Wondergal) Do you live under a rock or something? There's tons of teenage heroes nowadays. Haven't you ever heard of the 'Teen' Titans?

(Wonderman) I cannot say I have.

(Wondergal) Wow, wait a minute! The real question is, who are you? I'm the biggest Wonder Woman fan alive and I've never heard of "Wonderman." If you think your gonna replace her, your dead wrong! I'd never let that happen. Rest assured I will find her.

Wonderman softly chuckled at the young lady's strong personality.

(Wonderman) Calm down, child I am not your idols replacement. I am merely filling in for her while she is away.

Wondergals face lit up with excitement.

(Wondergal) So you know what happened to her?

(Wonderman) Sadly I do not. Part of my mission is finding the princess, so it would seem that we have similar goals.

(Wondergal) Are you asking me to be your... sidekick!

Wondergal started to squirm with excitement.

(Wonderman) If that is how you wish to look at the situation then... yes I am asking for your assistance.

Wonderman knew that even if he ordered the child not to take up her costume persona again for her own safety, that in the end she would do what she wished. Now that Abaddon had a personal vendetta against Wondergal, he would soon seek her out to exact his revenge. If Wondergal was close to Wonderman, he would be able to protect her.

(Wondergal) ABSOLUTELY! Wonderman and Wondergal. Yay, this is so exciting. So where do we start our quest, 'Wonderman.'

(Wonderman) We start by finding Abaddon, the man who escaped. After we bring his endless spreading chaos to an end, we will begin looking for clues on the whereabouts of Wonder Woman.

AUTHOR: Wondergal was completely inspired from the 'Fairly Odd Parents' episode, 'The Big Superhero Wish' where Trixie becomes ~WONDERGAL~. Right now she is silly and immature but she will soon grow into the next Wonder Girl for Earth-69 since after the death of Donna Troy in Titan's International Issue 6, Cassie the second Wonder Girl becomes Troia in honor of her fallen sister. If you didn't read this in the issue 1 author notes, check out Calling Of The Wonders to find out about the Barbarians raid on Themyscria. For a link to the official Earth-69 website complete with stats and picture for all OC's that appear in Earth-69 visit my profile. Thank you loyal readers, and look out for the third issue of Wonderman, that will be coming out soon =].


End file.
